fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Renais
Renais (ルネス, Runesu lit. Renaiss) is a kingdom in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. It is centrally located on the continent of Magvel, with Frelia to the north-west, Grado to its south, Carcino to the north, and Jehanna to the east. The only country not sharing a border with Renais is the theocracy of Rausten to the north-east. Military It's difficult at best to ascertain exactly what military capabilities Renais possessed prior to its invasion and subjugation by Grado forces. Despite having a king known as "the peerless Warrior King", Renais' military was not capable of defending its territories from the attack by a well-trained, and likely numerically superior, enemy, who attacked from a completely unexpected direction. The only explicitly named general of Renais' army is the "Silver Knight" Seth, whom at the start of the story is a relatively inexperienced paladin, particularly when compared to the legendary Imperial Three of Grado. Renais does seem to have a strong emphasis on mounted warriors. Of the six warriors shown to either currently be in or formerly in Renais' military service, excluding royalty, (Seth, Orson, Kyle, Forde, Franz, and Garcia), 5 of them were mounted (2 paladins, 3 cavaliers, 1 fighter). 2 generals were shown to be guarding the king during the fall of the Renais. Profile Founded by one of the Five Heroes, Renais was home to one of the Sacred Stones of Magvel, as well as the Sacred Twin weapons Sieglinde, the Storm Sword and Siegmund, the Fire Lance. Afraid of the Stone's powers being abused, the original rulers had the stone sealed deep within Castle Renais by a powerful magic lock, with the Solar Brace and the Lunar Brace forged as the only keys to break the seal, while a false Sacred Stone within one of Renais' temples served as a decoy. The Kingdom of Renais was ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King. It enjoyed a long-standing treaty with its southern neighbor Grado until the year 803, when Grado, seemingly by the command of the Emperor of Grado, Vigarde, invaded Renais. Renais fell under the sudden onslaught, and King Fado was slain by Prince Lyon. Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika managed to elude Grado's forces even after the Renais Castle fell. Ephraim had charged into Grado during the start of the invasion in an attempt to disrupt Grado's military operations and give his father time to mount a defense, but was unsuccessful. Eirika fled with Seth and Franz to Frelia, and gained help from King Hayden in an effort to rescue her brother. She succeeded in bringing him back to Frelia, but then they parted ways again as Eirika departed to enlist the help of Rausten, and Ephraim invaded Grado. It was during Ephraim's invasion that he learned from Grado shaman Knoll that the real enemy was the Demon King Fomortiis, who had manipulated the royal family of Grado while trapped in the Dark Stone. After the fall of Renais, Grado had proclaimed the traitorous knight Orson as king of Renais, but due to his deranged behavior, he made no effort to govern the ruined country, causing the country to be overrun with bandit and creature activities, further engulfing it in chaos. Prior to their battle with the Demon King, the twins storm the castle with their forces, and Eirika and Ephraim dethrone Orson and reclaim Renais. By the end of the events of the game, the sovereignty of Renais is succeeded by Ephraim, whose rule is supported by his younger twin sister, Eirika. Known People from Renais *Fado - The king of Renais and father of Ephraim and Eirika. *Ephraim - The brave prince of Renais and twin brother of Eirika, whose confidence has sometimes put him in danger. Becomes king after the events of The Sacred Stones. *Eirika- The elegant princess of Renais and twin sister of Ephraim, whose kindness has sometimes put her in danger. *Seth - A calm, brave, and clever knight of Renais. *Franz - A knight of Renais who admires Seth. *Forde - A knight of Renais and Franz's older brother. *Kyle - A knight of Renais accompanying Ephraim. *Orson - A knight of Renais who defects to Grado. *Artur - A monk who is a childhood friend of Lute. *Lute - A young mage of Renais who's confident in her abilities but has an unusual temperament. *Colm - A thief and childhood friend of Neimi. *Neimi - An archer with a tendency to cry often. *Garcia - A villager who was once a mighty military leader. *Ross - A very straightforward and honest lad raised without a mother who greatly admires his father's skill. Etymology 'Renais' is probably a derivation of the word 'renaissance,' meaning 'rebirth.' It is fitting that Eirika and Ephraim are called the 'Restoration Monarchs,' as 'restoration' could be considered a synonym for 'renaissance.' Category:Locations Category:Nations